Since tapered section or sections have been avoided heretofore in pliers exclusively ahead of the first pivot point, i.e. between the forward end of the respective shank and the first pivot point, and as close to the latter as possible, in order to minimize the overall length of the shank member, since the reception chamber always must have a given length and an increased distance between the rear end of the reception chamber and the first pivot point would mean an increased overall length of the tool.
However, it has been found that when the tool is heavily loaded, most ruptures occur in the tapered zone. Firstly, the material of the side plates is there weakened by the bending operation by which the taper was produced and some microscopic fissures may have arisen, and, secondly, the power component in the couple "power times path" achieves its maximum value when the path is at its minimum value. Also in order not to make the tool longer than necessary, the taper is usually made rather steep, i.e. along a very short path only, which also increases the danger of fissures being formed.